


Her or You?

by ToastyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 20 or something, F/M, Obsessive Sans, Pedophilia?, Sans is real bad, Trigger warnings:, blackmailing, frisk is a girl and a minor, hate him here, non-con, reader is frisk's older sister and is in a legal age, she's obsessed on protecting frisk, though there is no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyCheese/pseuds/ToastyCheese
Summary: This is just a little something I created when I suddenly got hit with inspiration. I hope you like it, TheMsource. I like your Sicko series.It made me really inspired to write =w=





	Her or You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



I always notice that nasty look Sans’ always giving Frisk. The look of someone with a bad intention. By just staring at those empty sockets, I know full well what his intentions were. And I will make sure that he will never lay a single dirty phalange on my sister. Whatever it takes. T

hough, I can never understand why. Why my sister of all people? Is it because she freed his kind? The kind, warm personality she gives off? Just why? Doesn’t he have Papyrus to take care of? Oh poor, Papyrus. He can’t even relax for a minute, because Sans is always here. **Always lingering within the house**. Poof, you see him. Poof, you don’t.

The whole situation has given me intense paranoia and insomnia that I always find myself sleeping in Frisk’s bed to guard them. Toriel is even getting worried to the point that she asked if I needed someone professional to talk to. Of course, I denied her offer. Who would guard Frisk from him? I know, it might be too much. But I don’t care, if it keeps him away from Frisk then my health is not important.

As I lulled Frisk to sleep, I heard a noise coming from outside her room. And outside noises are not always a good thing. But I have to suck it up, if it’s a danger for Frisk then I have to investigate it. Even so, I’m hesitating to get off the comforts of the bed and Frisk.

When I opened the door, I saw Sans standing right in front of me, staring into his empty, black sockets. And I know what it means, it means he’s serious. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten off the bed.

_“What can I help you with, Sans?”_

It’s disgusting talking to him with such a friendly tone. It feels revolting, like I want to throw up.

But I held it in.

**“heh. don’t act dumb, (Y/N). i know what game you are playing. i bet you’re having fun, huh?”**

He spoke with such seriousness that I nearly laughed.

_“Oh, what do you mean?”_

His grinned tightened when he heard the innocent-like tone that I used.

**“playing the guard dog role. you think i don’t fucking notice it?”**

So he did notice it. That’s great then. He’ll know that as long as I am here, he has no ways to get near Frisk.

_“Of course, I have to be a responsible older sister and protect her over perverts and pedophiles such as yourself, Sans.”_

Then, he laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. At this rate, I wonder if someone will wake up. I hope, so they can get rid of this disgusting pile of bones.

**“heheh. so that’s what you see, huh? alright, i’ll come clean with you. i love your sister. like i really fucking do. i wanna see her naked body in front of me, begging me to fuck her into oblivion as she moans out my name. she’ll shout, “Sans! Oh, please fuck me more! I want to feel you inside me! I want you to claim me! Make me yours!”. and i’ll gladly do it. because that’s how much i love her. and you know why? because i want that delicious innocence of hers to be taken by me.”**

My glare hardened. This guy- no, **literal monster** is disgusting.

_“Y-you, Sans. You’re fucking fucked in your fucking non-existent brain. She’s 15 years old! You’re sexualizing a fucking minor! Which is pedophilia! And if you come anywhere near her, I will not fucking hesitate calling the police on you.”_

Something about his ever present grin is becoming even more sinister. The stretch of it is way too “off”.

**“that’s how you’ll come in the picture.”**

Picture? What picture? Is this asshole fucking with my mind?

**“you don’t want me to touch frisk, right? so, i’ll make a deal with you. until she had her 18th birthday. you’ll going to be her substitute. what’s with that face? weren’t you the one who wants to keep her safe?”**

Is he blackmailing me? This asshole. Is. Blackmailing. Me. What should I do?

“What are you guys doing still awake at this hour?” 

F-frisk? No, what are you doing? Why are you awake?

“Well, I woke up from a bad dream and you weren’t there, so I went looking for you. Why is even Uncle Sans here?” 

I just said that out loud. What should I do?

**“it’s alright, kiddo. go back to sleep, don’t you have like school tomorrow?”**

He really wants to hear my answer to make Frisk go back her room.

“Ok, goodnight, Uncle Sans! (Y/N), come back when you two are done talking, okay?”

And there she goes. Leaving me with this maniac.

_“F-fine. I accept. But if you don’t do the part of your deal I will tell everyone how sick you are in the head.”_

He grinned.

**“well, wasn’t that easy? and to be real with you, do you really think the monster community will listen you?”**

H-he’s right. They won’t believe me. Of course, why would **Sans** , the known lazy punster of the community ever do something wrong to Frisk?

_“Oh, fuck off.”_

* * *

 

Ever since that interaction with Sans, he started giving me all his attention. Looking at me like I worth something. Something to love. But truly, I’m not. I am not Frisk and will never be. This deal with him has been the sickest thing I ever did. It’s for the better though. Until Frisk is legal, I can finally tell her what was going on behind doors, what was happening when her back is turned.

Sans never really cared. I mean why would he? He only made the deal so he can still meet up with Frisk. And use my body for his own gain. Think of my body as Frisk’s not mine. Saying how he wishes that when Frisk grows more mature, it’ll look just like mine.

His cold hands that are always wandering every time we sit in the dining table. Wishing the flesh he was holding was Frisk’s. If the look doesn’t give it away.

Just wait for 3 years. And after this disgusting deal, I’ll tell Frisk everything. But right now, I have to keep it from her. For her safety.

**“what’s wrong, sweetie?”**


End file.
